Apenas como irmãos?
by Braunjakga
Summary: One-shot sobre a chinesa Meiling Li e seu amor não correspondido (?) pelo primo Syaoran Li, que apenas a vê (?) como uma querida e amada irmã e amiga… (será...?) - Meiling&Syaoran


Nur als Brueder

Escrita por Braunjakga

One-shot para o aniversário do Li Syaoran

Publicada simultaneamente no spirit fanfics e Fanfiction ponto net

Shipper: Meiling/Syaoran

Sinopse: One-shot sobre a chinesinha Meiling Li e seu amor não correspondido pelo primo Syaoran Li, que apenas a vê como uma querida e amada irmã e amiga… (será?)

Gênero: Romance and Drama

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos.

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors! (O arco das cartas limpas não afeta essa história)

Disclaimer: Syaoran e Meiling não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, seria o segundo casal canon de Sakura Card Captors (arranca rabos até o fim, mas com muita dose de amor; ele caladão e ela super animada como Sumomo e Kotoko do Chobits!). Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: A cronologia desse one-shot segue a cronologia da "monumental" (que em junho no máximo eu dou a luz). Aproveitem!

Manhã de março. Braço para um lado, braço para o outro, chute, soco, defesa posição do cavalo, estilo do Dragão. Voo, chute, volta a posição. Meiling e Feimei treinavam wushu nos jardins da mansão Li, em Hong Kong. Era mais um exercício para aliviar o estresse da policial, e um meio de canalizar toda tensão e nervosismo que a futura cadete do exército de libertação popular sentia naquele momento.

No final da tarde o avião que levaria ela e Wei de volta para Tomoeda partiria. Era missão de Meiling observar o ambiente onde viveria Syaoran pelos próximos anos e trazer mais informações para Yelan sobre Sakura Kinomoto. A coronel reformada queria se manter plenamente informada sobre a nova dona das cartas Clow e o estado que elas se encontrava, se era seguro deixá-las nas mãos de Sakura e tudo o mais. A matriarca se aqueceu um pouco e se aproximou das duas; Elas fizeram uma reverência.

– Posso me juntar a vocês?

– Sim mamãe, treina um pouco com a Meiling, eu vou ver como estão as outras meninas arrumando as coisas do Shoran…

– Já está tudo arrumando, Feimei. Só ver se eles estão colocando as caixas certas no caminhão.

– Certo, mamãe. Já volto. – Feimei deu uma piscada para Meiling e partiu. Yelan convidou Meiling para o treino de wushu.

Meiling acertava a tia com socos e chutes, e Yelan os revidava com uma certa facilidade. Passados um quarto de hora, Yelan fez uma constatação:

– Meiling, vamos parar por aqui. Eu sou sua tia, mas você está sendo muito "boazinha" comigo; vai tomar um banho e ajude as meninas a arrumar as coisas do meu filho…

– Tia Yelan, eu estou bem! Olha pra mim! Tou com energia pra dar e vender! – Meiling estendeu os braços para a tia tentando acalmá-la, mas Yelan não foi convencida pelas palavras e os gestos dela.

– Meiling, eu te conheço. Eu posso te dizer uma coisa?

Meiling fez uma cara de decepção, sabendo que entregou para a tia mais informação que imaginara.

– Tá tão claro assim, Tia? A senhora vai pedir pra me esquecer dele, não é?

– Não, isso você já fez… eu preciso que você tenha certeza do que você fez… se ele está voltando foi porque você me convenceu a aceitar isso tudo… mas sabe, não conheço nada da Sakura; será que você poderia fazer um retrato dela para mim?

– O que a senhora quer dizer?

– Eu quero ter certeza de que as cartas estão em boas mãos e que meu filho fez a decisão correta ao ficar do lado dessa menina… ele vai ficar sozinho em Tomoeda…

– Pelo menos, tia, com ele no Japão, os anciãos se acalmam um pouco…

– Se acalmar até vão, mas ficarem satisfeitos é outra história… só quero saber se ele foi capaz de se esquecer de você e daqui também e ser capaz de se tornar um japonês por completo…

– Aí a senhora tá pedindo pros anciãos enlouquecerem de vez…

– Por isso eu quero que você vá ao Japão. Ele não vai se esquecer, nem mesmo você, Meiling…

Meiling fez uma cara triste:

– Tem certeza que eu não vou me esquecer, tia?

– Eu tiro pelos seus golpes… não se esquece o amor tão facilmente… a gente pode enterrar, mas destruir um sentimento… não sei não… é isso que torna a história de vocês tão interessante… por isso você não se esqueceu dele… – Yelan deu um raro sorriso para a sobrinha, tocou o rosto de Meiling e saiu. Meiling andou até o cômodo onde estavam as irmãs de Syaoran e pensou consigo mesma:

– Eu vou fazer questão de me esquecer, tia, pode ter certeza… nem que leve tempo, vou me esquecer e destruir isso aqui dentro de mim…

Meiling chegou até o cômodo onde estavam as coias de Syaoran e encontrou uma pilha de caixas com o conteúdo da mudança sendo levadas pelos carregadores até o caminhão. Em algumas horas aquilo tudo estaria no Japão e era sua missão mostrar o caminho para que os carregadores e montadores do Japão remobiliassem o apartamento que vivera Syaoran em sua primeira visita a Tomoeda. Tudo deveria estar do mesmo jeito que ele encontrou ao sair de lá.

Aquilo não daria trabalho, só pensava que tipo de decoração agradava o primo querido, mas nem mesmo isso era difícil para ela saber. Conhecia os gostos e preferências do primo como se fosse a própria palma da mão. Como era triste constatar isso e como era mais triste ainda os risos de alegria de Shiefa, Fuutie e Fanrei. Elas encaixotaram primeiro propositalmente a mobília do quarto e deixaram para encaixotar por último os pertences do irmão.

Meiling viu sendo postos naquela caixa as roupas, a espada dele, os seus ofudas e as pequenas coisas, em especial, as cartas que Sakura enviou para o primo esse tempo todo. Fecharam a última caixa e as três irmãs ficaram contemplando o álbum de fotografias de Syaoran.

– Olha aqui o Shoranzinho! Aqui era quando ele tinha cinco aninhos e fomos visitar o nosso tio Zihao em Nanquim! Olha a Meilingzinha petitica aqui! – Dizia Fuutie apontando para a foto.

– Esse dia foi engraçado, Meiling correu atrás dele e ele fugiu dela, daí Meiling foi atrás dele e tropeçou na pedra! – Dizia Shiefa.

– Eu chorei nesse dia, meninas! A Meiling chorou muito, o joelho dela sangrava. O Shaozinho voltou pra trás pra tentar socorrer ela. Roubou um lenço da mesa e correu atrás dela! O tio Zihao ficou uma fera e ficou mais uma fera ainda quando viu a filhota dele chorando e sangrando… – Disse Fanrei.

– Foi então que o tio Zihao se acalmou mais ao ver nosso maninho cuidando da priminha! Ela se aquietou na hora! Tão bonitinho! O Lieng tinha uns três anos na época… – Disse Feimei.

– Olha ela aí! Falando da ferinha… – Disse Fuutie, vendo Meiling naquele quarto olhando para elas com a cara séria.

– E aí, primas, recordando muito? Nem quero me lembrar desse dia… – Disse Meiling.

– Não quer se lembrar dos momentos felizes com o Syao? Olha que ele tá de partida… – Disse Feimei.

– Então gente, eu quero me esquecer um pouco disso tudo, eu quero virar essa página toda e chorar lágrimas de felicidade depois disso tudo… – Disse Meiling para as primas.

– Vai se esquecer mesmo, prima? – Fanrei se aproximou de Meiling e tocou em seu joelho, levantando a bermuda que ela usava. – A cicatriz ainda está aqui, Meiling; tem coisa que a gente não esquece…

– Gente, parem de insinuar que eu estou apaixonada pelo Shoran e que eu não vou me esquecer dele! Isso é passado e passado já passou! Eu só quero que ele seja feliz do lado dela.

– Eu também quer que você seja feliz, Meiling, você, ele e que a Sakura faça ele feliz, só isso. – Feimei fez uma cara séria para Meiling, entrando no quarto depois que a mudança foi posta no caminhão. – Eu não quero que você se esqueça dele e nem ele quer se esquecer de você, prima!

– Pois eu quero, Feimei! Porque esse tempo todo que eu tive do lado dele eu só fui uma irmã pra ele, mais uma pra longa lista que ele tem! Eu fui uma idiota ao pensar nele, ao desejar o bem dele… mais que tudo… eu sou uma idiota e pronto!

– Você já falou com ele, Meiling, pra falar isso?

– Não quero saber e pronto! – Meiling correu daquele quarto e deixou as irmãs Li boquiabertas. Elas chegaram nas mesmas conclusões que a mãe chegou.

Meiling correu até a beira de um lago e ficou olhando para a água fluindo. Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro das rosas que preenchiam aquela parte do jardim. Olhou para os peixes que se moviam no lago e começou a sorrir. Já estava se aproximando do meio-dia e tocou um pouco naquelas águas frias e geladas. Ficou olhando para aquelas águas, se concentrou no frio de suas mãos e começou a fazer o que teve vontade de fazer desde que o dia começou: chorar. Não adiantava, tudo naquele lugar lembrava a presença dele, a alma dele estava impregnada em cada canto daquela casa.

Olhou para a árvore onde ele começara os primeiros treinos de wushu; a casca da árvore guardava os primeiros golpes dele como se fossem fotografias que não amarelavam com o tempo, apenas se cobriam com musgo. Olhou para o conjunto de cinco pedras enormes no jardim daquela casa. Essas cinco pedras eram uma antigamente, mas um ataque de Syaoran com a espada e seu "Raitei Shourai" pulverizou aquilo tudo. Na época, ele não tinha controle da sua magia, por isso quebrava tudo com frequência. O interessante foi que aquela destruição todo serviu para que aquelas pedras fossem palco das brincadeiras dos dois, dos momentos de felicidade de uma criança que não voltavam mais com o passar do tempo.

Como era doce se lembrar do primo que tanto aprendeu a amar. São tantos os momentos vividos que não sabia qual seria o melhor momento que passou do lado dele. Lembrou-se do incidente do pássaro ao observar uns passarinhos, mas esse não era o momento que mais gostava. Não queria chorar, só queria sorrir e se lembrou de um momento mais animado.

 _Olhou para o madeiro onde os dois treinavam wushu com frequência. Antes de viajar para Tomoeda pela primeira vez, Syaoran e ela estavam treinando juntos. Syaoran estava se preparando para enfrentar o perigo das cartas Clow e qualquer um que possivelmente fora selecionado por Kerberos; brigaria com quem quer que fosse pela posse das cartas. Ele estudava exaustivamente nos livros velhos cada carta Clow e seu método de captura. Em uma dessas tardes, ele estava absorto em um capítulo que falava da carta luz e do trabalho que seria para capturá-la quando Meiling apareceu com uma bandeja de chá para ele:_

 _– Estudando muito, Shoran?_

 _– O suficiente para capturar cada carta…_

 _– Eu sei que você vai capturar todas elas… eu vou te ajudar!_

 _– Isso não é brincadeira, Meiling, as cartas são perigosas, você pode se machucar._

 _– Mas nem pra dar um apoio moral eu sirvo?_

 _– Você é mais útil aqui do que no Japão…_

 _– Você é malvado, hein Shoran? Eu posso lutar do seu lado! Poxa vida…_

 _– Faz o seguinte: me espera aqui e eu já volto com essas cartas pra China…. Em menos de um ano eu consigo fazer isso…_

 _– Daí você volta pra se casar comigo?_

 _Syaoran ficou envergonhado com a afirmação da prima, mas deu uma palavra de esperança:_

 _– Quem sabe…_

 _– Vamos fazer o seguinte? Se você encontrar outra pessoa que você goste mais do que eu mesma, você pode ficar com ela; aí a gente deixa de ser namorado… aceita?_

 _– Pode ser, mas não prometo nada não…_

No fim daquela recordação, apenas havia a presença de Sakura, a pessoa que o coração de Syaoran havia selecionado. Ela perdeu, tinha que aceitar, tinha que admitir. Quem manda ser idiota?

– Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, falando que ele vai me amar algum dia… imbecil!

– Você não é nenhuma imbecil!

Atrás de si, a presença de Syaoran apareceu. Estava segurando um lenço em suas mãos.

– Anda, pega! Não quero ver você chorando… nem mesmo se xingando…

– Eu que não quero chorar mais, Shoran! Deixa eu sair daqui que eu preciso tomar banho; o meu voo vai sair daqui há algumas horas. – Meiling deixou o primo na beira do lago. Ele só ficou olhando a prima.

Meiling foi tomar um banho que acreditou ser revigorante, abriu o chuveiro, mas em vez de relaxar, apenas ele lhe vinha a mente. A presença dele foi fatal nesse mar de recordações e nostalgia que estava envolto a mansão Li naquele dia. Meiling estava de partida para o Japão e não veria mais Syaoran. Ano que vem se tornaria cadete e ele ficaria um bom tempo, quem sabe para sempre, no Japão. Seria a última vez que os dois estariam juntos. Ela não queria ver mais o primo. Acreditava que viajar para o Japão faria se esquecer dele, mas como se esquecer dele quando seria bombardeada por perguntas sobre ele quando pusesse os pés no Japão? Não dava. Não deu. Quando Meiling saiu do quarto, não deu mesmo, nunca mais deu:

– Você tá aqui é? – Disse Meiling, com a toalha enrolada no corpo.

– Precisamos conversar, Meiling… – Disse Syaoran, sentado na cama.

– Eu preciso me trocar, tenho um voo pra pegar e eu não estou triste, definitivamente não estou chorando por causa disso! Estou chorando poque eu vou me encontrar com as minhas amigas queridas que eu não vejo faz tempo! É só isso…

– Pois eu estou triste sim, Meiling, eu estou triste com tudo isso, com essa situação toda, com esse seu choro, com seus xingamentos, pra você mesma! Precisamos acabar com isso!

– E eu preciso me trocar, me dá licença que eu tou atrasada…

– Você não tá atrasada coisa nenhuma, seu voo vai sair no fim da tarde e agora é meio-dia!

– Eu tou me adiantando… e outra, se você não sair daqui eu vou me trocar na sua frente!

– Eu não me importo se você preferir fazer assim; você tem um corpo bonito, vai ser bom te ver… uma última vez… – Syaoran falava com olhos firmes, duros e sérios. Estava disposto a cumprir as suas palavras e Meiling sabia bem disso. Não adiantava lutar contra ele. Ela desistiu de tirá-lo daquele quarto.

– Anda, o que você quer me falar?

– Você pensa que é fácil pra mim isso tudo? Sair daqui, ir pra um país que eu não conheço e ainda por cima cuidar da melhor forma possível das cartas Clow? Não é fácil, Meiling, não foi fácil desde o começo… eu pensei que eu ficaria só um ano lá, mas depois… eu perdi o julgamento do Yue e aconteceu o que aconteceu…

– Você se apaixonou pela Sakura, Shoran, só isso que aconteceu…

– As cartas Clow são patrimônio da nossa família, Meiling! Esperamos muito tempo por elas e os anciões não acreditam que Clow elegeu um sucessor ou enxergou eles do futuro… é minha missão zelar por elas!

– Você fala de um jeito que só está voltando pro Japão por causa dessas cartas! Essas malditas cartas! E por um possível sucessor delas!

– Eu estou voltando por ela, Meiling, não só pelas cartas! Entenda! – Disse Syaoran, esmurrando a parede. – Mas eu não quero que você pense que eu vou me esquecer de tudo o que a gente viveu!

– Claro que sim, Syaoran! Eu não vou me esquecer que eu sou apenas uma irmã para você!

– E eu não vou me esquecer que a gente poderia ter sido mais do que irmãos, com certeza! – Syaoran segurou os pulsos dela com força e puxou-a para si, olhando fixamente para ela. – Por isso, você vai parar de se xingar, eu preciso de você do meu lado…

– Tem certeza? O que você faria se sua aventura no Japão tivesse dado certo? Teria voltado pra cá, Syaoran?

Syaoran não respondeu, puxou a prima para si e deu um beijo apertado e demorado nos lábios.

– Porque não, Meiling? Porque a gente não poderia ser mais do que apenas irmãos? Porque eu não poderi ter gostado mais de você algum dia? Eu só preciso de tempo… se eu tive menos tempo com a Sakura pra gostar dela, é porque as coisas com ela foram mais rápido, isso não significa que eu não poderia ter te amado…

– Porque isso agora… ?

– Amor é feito de troca, quando os dois estão prontos, Meiling. Eu não estava pronto quando te conheci e nem esperava gostar da Sakura; mas ela se aproximou de mim e esse sentimento dentro do meu peito nasceu… me desculpa se ele não nasceu antes com você… – Syaoran abraçou Meiling – Mas eu tenho certeza Meiling, se não existisse Sakura, você estaria aqui, dentro de mim – Syaoran apontou para o seu peito e Meiling fechou os olhos, querendo chorar, mas não chorou. Syaoran a abraçou.

– Seu cachorro!

– Sim, eu sou um cachorro, mas entenda! Não existe essa coisa de amor não correspondido! Eu não acredito nisso! Meiling, eu te amo, mas eu não posso te amar da mesma forma que eu amo a Sakura…

– Eu sei, Shoran, eu sei disso, não precisa me dar lição de moral não; agora me dá licença que eu preciso me trocar…

Syaoran saiu do quarto e deu uma última olhada para a prima antes de sair, pensando que ela precisaria dele, de alguma forma. Meiling se virou e ele saiu. Ela era forte o bastante para não chorar na frente dele. Quando ele fechou a porta, ela se permitiu chorar mais um pouco, chorar com o amor que nunca teve do seu primo, chorar por não ser amada como ele a amava.

O aeroporto de Hong Kong não estava cheio. Estava quase vazio. Não era a época de picos dos voos comerciais. Era ela quem estava de partida para o Japão e era ele quem se despedia dela. Isso porque enquanto Meiling preparava o terreno para a volta dele, ele voltaria para o Japão quando ela estivesse se despedindo. Depois do check in, Meiling se encaminhou ao portão de embarque. Ele apenas a seguia, ao lado de Wei. Sentindo o clima, Wei resolveu se distanciar dos dois e foi direto para o avião. Tinham somente trinta minutos:

– Me desculpa, Meiling, por eu não ter te amado do jeito que você merecia ser amada; não vou dizer o que todo mundo diz, pra você ser feliz com outro, pra você buscar tocar a vida pra frente, porque você não vai se esquecer da gente; eu só posso me lamentar por não viver os próximos anos do lado da mulher maravilhosa que você é; me desculpa, Meiling, essa foi a escolha que eu fiz… – Disse Syaoran, sério.

– Não precisa se desculpar pela escolha que você fez, foi sua escolha, não foi? Por isso eu te admiro mais pelo homem que você é e… – Syaoran pôs um dedo nos lábios da prima.

– Não fala mais nada. Eu estou pedindo desculpas para mim mesmo. Seja feliz, Meiling…

– Eu não vou te perdoar se você não for feliz com ela, isso é injusto… com você e comigo…

– Eu vou tentar… – Syaoran caminha até portão de embarque e parte para o avião, dando um último aceno para a prima.

Meiling chegou ao Japão e se deitou na cama do hotel. Ela apenas olhou para o céu estrelado daquela noite através da janela daquele quarto e abraçou o travesseiro que trouxera consigo com cheiro dele, apenas para lembrar e sorrir dentro de si, por saber que aquele homem não a via apenas como irmã…

Notas finais: Tão pouco se fala de Meiling e Syaoran e resolvi fazer minha própria versão desse ship. Se eu vou falar mais desse ship em finalmente juntas? Hehehe! Quem sabe. Fiz esse one-shot em um dia, e gostei do resultado. Muito linda e muito terna a história, sem cenas de sacanagem! Hehehe! Faltou descrever a primeira vez deles? Até que faltou, mas eu não gosto de sexo em fanfics; deixa a fanfic como uma novela da Globo e eu não quero isso… fiz uma coisinha leve; espero que tenha ficado bom. Ela não vai se esquecer dele e ele não vai se esquecer dela; alguém se lembra com quem o Syao passou um ano inteiro ao lado no filme "carta selada?" hehe! Uma bolacha para quem adivinhar!


End file.
